Sueños de verano
by Flippy fletcher
Summary: Flippy un chico solitario que vive a sombras de su "hermano" Fliqpy quien solo lo mete en problemas por las constantes peleas en las que el entra, ambos chicos pelearan por el amor de la misma chica, Flaky Flaminton Kyrsh, pero esa no es la única sorpresa ... Un chico misterioso no esta dispuesto a ceder el amor de Flaky a cualquier persona.
1. Chapter 1

**_LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDOMEDIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA._**

_Flippy un chico solitario que vive a sombras de su "hermano" Fliqpy quien solo lo mete en problemas por las constantes peleas en las que el entra, ambos chicos pelearan por el amor de la misma chica, Flaky Flaminton Kyrsh, pero esa no es la única sorpresa ... Un chico misterioso no esta dispuesto a ceder el amor de Flaky a cualquier persona._

El chico miraba desde el techo de la escuela, se encontraba relativamente "solo" estaba con su "hermano" por decirlo así...  
- hay esta ella- el joven pelí verde miraba a una chica de cabellos rojos, de figura delicada y pequeña, pero alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos -** ¡no seas cobarde! si me dejaras acercarme te aseguro que ya la habría hecho mía desde hace mucho tiempo**- el joven solo agarro su cabeza un dolor inmenso lo hacia perder el control de lo que estaba pasando- tengo que ir al salón... Hoy yo... Me prometí que si nos tocaba en el mismo grupo me sentaría atrás de ella

El joven bajo las escaleras, y entro al salón marcado como A-2, lanzo una mirada dentro del salón y hay estaba ella sentada en a lado de la venta, era la única sentada en el salón , aun era temprano, así que en toda la escuela no había mucha gente, quizás unas 16 personas repartidas por todo el lugar, el entro y se sentó justo atrás de ella.

-ho-hola- flippy se levanto y saludo a flaky-  
- ¡ha! ... Ho-hola Fli-Flippy - dijo temblando, ella era la persona mas miedosa de la escuela y el no tenia muy buena reputación... Bueno su "hermano" es quien no tenia muy buena reputación- Buenos días ...  
el chico se dio cuenta de inmediato del miedo de la pelirroja así que se paro enfrente de ella - lindo día ¿no? -Dijo poniendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta estilo militar- como para ir de paseo ...  
- s-si... El sol dará mucha luz hoy, no hay nubes que lo tapen- ella se veía mas relajada, al parecer no era lo que las personas decían de el, si no una persona amable- mi nombre es Flaky Flaminton Kyrsh mucho gusto - se levanto y exendio su mano  
- soy Flippy Fletcher, aunque eso ya lo sabes ... - agacho la mirada y trato de sonreír - es la primera vez que estamos en el mismo salón... - sonrió y se sonrojó cuando ella se acerco lo suficiente a su rostro para verlo...  
- no eres malo... - dijo sonriendo- no se por que las personas dicen que eres muy violento - sonrió y se sentó en su lugar, tomando su mochila y buscando algo en ella - ¿quieres? - ella saco unas pequeñas bolsas de galletas ofreciéndole una a flippy- yo las hice  
- ¿para mi?- sonrió y tomo el paquete de galletas mientras pensaba para el mismo " ella me dio galletas que cocino" - te invito un helado al salir de la escuela - se acerco y tomo sus manos emocionado y sin pensar sonrojado por el pequeño regalo de la niña- es la primera vez que alguien me hace un regalo y quiero agradecértelo- flippy empezó a escuchar una molesta voz en su cabeza sin embargo trato de ignorarla ~ si claro lo que tu sabes que quieres es tenerla en cama desnuda gimiendo tu nombre~ al escuchar eso Flippy tuvo un tremendo sonrojo - ha perdón... - soltó sus manos y se alejo un poco  
- s-si me gustaría - ella sonrió algo tímida y paso un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja- jeje - sonrió y miro unos segundos a flippy, cuando un par de chicas entra  
-¡Flaky! Te estaba-mos buscando... - dijeron al unísono, pero ellas miraron sorprendidas

-¿te ha hecho algo ese loco? - dijo petunia lanzándole a Flippy una mirada asesina  
- petunia ¡no! Flippy es un buen chico - dijo sonriendo  
- pero el es un peleonero, es quien dejo a splendid con un rastro de sangre en la playera - Giggles sin importarle que el chico estubiera presente  
- ¡en mi defensa quiero decir que el me empujo de las escaleras! - el chico se levanto y miro a Flaky quien solo agacho un poco la mirada- ... Bueno yo... Perdon...  
- pues no te perdono- dijo splendid lanzando una bola de papel a la cabeza de de Flippy, cosa que activo un interruptor en su cabeza

Los ojos verdes del chico se tornaron amarillentos y se separo de lado de Flaky quien se dio vuelta de inmediato del cambio de color de los ojos del chico

**- mira imbécil, si quieres una pelea la tendrás-** agarro a splendid del cuello de la camisa levantándolo un poco  
- hoy saliendo de la escuela - dijo splendid lanzando una sonrisa mientras flaky agachaba la mirada, pero Fliqpy se dio cuenta de ello...  
-**maldición**- **murmuro- hoy no puedo **- dijo soltando al pelí azul - **que sea mañana **- splendid sonrío triunfante  
-¿acaso tienes miedo Flippy? - dijo mirando con orgullo el "arrepentimiento del chico-  
- **¡no te tengo miedo a ti ni a nadie! Solo que hoy tengo algo que hacer** - dijo guiñando el ojo a flaky mientras splendid lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa tal como el se lo había echo, pero se molesto mas al ver que Flaky sonreía para Flippy - **si no pregúntale a ella **  
- ella no tiene nada que ver con tu cobardía ¿verdad Flaky? - miro a Flaky sonriéndole  
- he... Bueno es que... Iremos a comer helado después de la escuela y ... Perdón splendid - dijo cerrando los ojos

La cara de Giggles petunia y Splendi se puso en blanco la tímida Flaky tenia un cita con el chico mas problemático de todo el colegio, quien sonrio victorioso y grito

- **Y PARA QUE LO TENGAS BIEN EN CLARO YO NO SOY ESE MARICA DE FLIPPY, MI NOMBRE ES FLIQPY Y MAS VALE QUE TE LO APRENDAS** - dijo saliendo del salón enojado, aun faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase asi que no habia ningun problema, pero la pequeña pelirroja salio corriendo tras el

- Fliqpy, espérame por favor... Ha...haaaa - dijo subiendo las escaleras a la azotea cuando llego hay estaba el sentado recargandose en el muro de concreto que tenia unas rejillas para evitar accidentes  
- **que mala condicion fisica primor** - dijo levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a ella  
- eres malo Fliqpy - dijo tomando aire- pense que no te alcanzaría, discúlpame pero, ha...haaa, ¿que le paso a flippy?**  
- ¿¡que!? Ese idiota ¿te hablo de mi? ¿Como pudo contarte de su segunda personalidad si apenas te conoció?** - dijo Fliqpy enojado  
- doble... ¿Personalidad? Flippy no me dijo nada solo que tus ojos son diferentes - dijo viendo los ojos amarillentos  
- **hiciste mal en venir "muñeca"** - Fliqpy se acerco a Flaky y reclamo por suyos los labios de la chica mordiendo poco a poco su labio inferior y obligo a sus labios abrirse entrando su lengua, pero ella mordio a fliqpy - **tienes un lado rudo auque... ¿Es tu primer beso verdad? **  
- Flippy se que estas en algún lugar, regresa con migo - dijo abrazando a Fliqpy- recuerda que vamos a ir por un helado...  
- e**l no esta ahorita pero podemos divertirnos juntos** - dijo tomando la cintura de la pelirroja y subiéndolas hasta los pechos - **son grandes y suaves ¿no lo crees?** - decía tranquilo hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido  
-¡ haaaa! Fliqpy... Para no quiero esto esvergonzoso - dijo soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas que lo hicieron despertar  
-¡Flaky! ¿Estas bien? - dijo sin darse cuenta que aun tenia sus manos apretando los pechos de la pelirroja  
- huujumm - esta se recargo en el pecho de flippy sonrojada- se siente raro... - ella lo abrazo tímidamente - Flippy... - levanto la mirada sonrojada suplicándole un beso al pelí verde - por favor ¿si? antes de que nos vea alguien ... - sonrió y cerro los ojos  
- Flaky... Yo... Apenas me conoces- se dio cuenta donde estaban sus manos, en los pequeños pechos de la pelirroja y la soltó lentamente-

-Flippy creo que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo abriendo los ojos y soltando una pequeña risa tímida

y tomando su cintura, la beso con ternura solo un labio a labio... Y justo cuando ella estaba por corresponder el beso... La campana sonó...


	2. Chapter 2 ¿quien es Fliqpy?

- ¡haaa! -grito Flaky- se nos hace tarde... - dijo poniéndose mas roja que un tomate que la hacia resaltar mas por el uniforme blanco que ella traía puesto  
- si dijo Flippy tomando su mano - sonrió levemente aunque su rostro cambio, pero enseguida ya que fliqpy había estado con ella- ¿que te hizo "el"?  
- nada... -dijo a punto de soltar unas lagrimas  
- no me digas que nada... Yo lo conozco... Y se lo que quería hacerte. Dime que no lo logro por favor - dijo preocupado mirándola aterrado-¿ estas bien ?  
- si... Solo que - bajo la mirada sonrrojada- solo que...  
- te escuche gemir mi nombre... ¿Es eso verdad? - dijo caminando al salon de clases, tomados de la mano, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo los observaba -  
- si... Yo no... Perdóname... Por pedirte un beso - dijo susurrando - ¿aun esta en pie lo del helado?  
- si- al entrar al salón aun estaban agarrados de la mano y el profesor lumpy no les dijo nada, ya que de eso se encargarían sus compañeros  
- huuuuuuy el soldado ya tiene novia- gritaron unos gemelos al mismo tiempo chocando sus puños por hacer un chiste con referencia al traje militar de su compañero.  
- Flaky... ¡Por fin tienes novio! -grito Giggles  
- es imposible IMPOSIBLE, mi tierna flaky con ese soldadito de pacotilla es una broma de muy mal gusto- splendid se levanto de su lugar y camino furioso hasta a flippy - vete a tu lugar soldadito  
- si...-dijo flippy nervioso sentándose donde su mochila estaba  
- y tu flaky vete a tu lugar - grito ya que habia dos lugares aun vacíos y ambos con una mochila negra pero los lugares a distancias muy diferentes del pelí verde  
- si... - dijo mientras salía corriendo a sentarse frente a Flippy dejando con los ojos bien abiertos al chico de cabellos azules  
- tome asiento joven O'miles - el profesor miro a splendid con cierto reproche por armar escandalo en el aula de clases, la cual de por si no era muy calmada

Las clases pasaron normal Flaky ignoro las risas y burlas de todos sus compañeros, si era verdad no podía esperar mucho, no mas de unos cuantos papelitos de sus amigos lanzándole indirectas, pero el papelito que mas le molesto fue el de splendid

" Flaky te prohibo que veas a ese estúpido, no lo conoces, y por si fuera poco me ha dejado sangrando ¿ cual es el problema con tigo? Recuerdas los moretones que tuviste que tratar las heridas que viste sangrar"

En cierto modo tenia razón, era verdad no lo conocía y claramente era peligroso, pero estaba muy curiosa, queria saber que le paso, ¿por que la ataco asi de repente?

Al salir de la escuela Flippy la esperaba sentado en la puerta de la escuela

- joven - una señora de apariencia mayor lo observaba, ella vendía rosas - ¿quiere un ramo jovencito? Solo cuesta $30.00  
- he... Bueno yo - el se puso rojo como un tomate, era la primera ves que se sentía tan nervioso por una chica, el sabia que ella apenas lo conocía sin embargo a pesar de el ser tan popular siempre la había estado observando - sii... ¡Si quiero un ramo por favor! - le dio el dinero a la señora y tomo el ramo de rosas - se sentó a esperar cuando diviso el cabello pelirrojo de la chica, pero le acompañaban sus amigas quienes la detuvieron sin darse cuenta de que el peli verde las veia ya ansioso

Flaky

- petunia ya basta - decia acomodando se el cabello sola- no es una cita...  
- mentirosa Flaky - Giggles la miraba y la maquillaba - esta es tu primera cita, y no me importa con quien sea, mientras el chico sea guapo todo estará bien - sonría triunfante mientras le subía la falda a medio muslo  
- ¿pero no creen que ... Se espantara cuando me vea asi?- ella miraba a sus amigas muy confundia, en realidad se veia hermosa, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a una falda corta y mucho menos al maquillaje -  
- tonterías Flaky, El estará babeando por ti, mira ahí esta... ¡Trae rosas flaky!- Giggles decía emocionada mientras le acomodaba la ropa para que le quedara como debia, no grande como de costumbre

Flippy

El la miraba curioso aun no se daba cuenta de que flaky estaba arreglada si no hasta que ella llego  
- flaky... Te vez hermosa - el la miraba con los ojos abiertos mientras ella jugaba tímidamente con dos mechones de cabello  
- gracias ... Hum-mm ¿po-podemos caminar? - sonrió poniendo su bolso enfrente tapando sus piernas

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque donde habia un pequeño carrito de helados

- me da dos helados señor, el mio de chocolate y el de la señorita de ...- flippy miro al señor y a flaky con una dulce mirada  
- emmm ha de fresa - ella sostenía el ramo de rosas cerca de su pecho y sonreía tímidamente  
- muchas gracias jóvenes- el señor de los helados se veía grande de al menos unos 50 años una persona con sabiduría- es raro ver a un par de novios en el parque, ahora hay casi solo niños, el cortejo quedo atrás cuando los celulares les facilitaron la vida  
-¡NO! No somos novios - flaky enseguida contesto al señor quien rio y se retiro

- gracias por aceptar el helado, jamas pensé que podría ocurrir - dijo flippy mirando hacia su helado  
- ¿he? ... Es que yo... Flippy... Quería pre... Preguntarte... ¿Qui-en es Fliqpy?- pregunto agachando la mirada llevándose el helado a la boca  
- así que por el estábamos solos en la azotea... - el bajo la mirada y camino hacia una banca a donde llego y se sentó- ven ... Esto será una gran explicación

Flippy sentó a Flaky a un lado suyo y comenzó a relatar su historia algo corta pero su historia

- hace algunos años yo estaba en el ejercito... Un escuadrón especial... Solo "niños" estaban hay... La guerra es algo horrible... Mas de lo que yo podía soportar... Y "el" me ayudaba me sacaba de apuros... Pero se convirtió en un problema cuando se puso a matar no solo a nuestros enemigos, si no a nuestros mismos compañeros... Cuando me retire de lineas mi superior Mr. Pikles me ayudo... El pidió que me retiraran con honores por mi esfuerzo... Fliqpy es tranquilo... Siempre y cuando no lo molesten... Es un gran hombre ...  
- ¿hombre? - ella miro a flippy quien dio una mirada rapida a flaky  
- el es mas maduro que yo... Ha matado por gusto... Y ... El suele apartarme de vista cuando quiere algo y bueno también me aparta para robarme a quienes quiero y pues ... El y yo ...

- ¿hay mas de el que deba saber? ... Me has dicho que es mas no quien... -lo miro confundida y un poco intrigada

- no por ahora solo me preocupa lo que el quiere...- agacho la mirada y suspiro

- ¿eso... No es malo... Verdad?- miro al chico ya con algo de miedo- ¿ q-ue q-q-quiere ahora?- Flippy la miro serio con los ojos ya amarillentos y sonrió muy sádicamente

-**TE QUEREMOS A TI**

_**ya por fin el segundo capitulo... Tratare de subir lo antes posible por que entrando al colegio voy ha estar pero como alma que lleva el diablo, con el rabo entre las patas ... Me gustaría agradecerte a ti Marga16 eres mi única lectora espero que solo sea por ahora pero por lo mientras si me pides algo cumpliré tus caprichos xDDD claro en cuanto al fanfic se trate**_


	3. Sueños

- ¿a... A mi? - estaba asustada y quería correr pero sus piernas no se lo permitían su voz estaba ahogada  
- **¿el gato te comio la lengua?** - la voz ronca lo delato... Ya no era flippy, cuando volteo a verla sus ojos amarillentos resaltaban recorriendo sus piernas- **jaja tranquila primor, no te haré nada ... Aun**  
-¿a-aun? ¿Y que pasara c-con flippy? - se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico de ojos dorados  
- ** ¿estas en peligro y te preocupas por el?**- sonrio curioso  
- p-peligro... ¿Q-ue vas ha hacerme ? - la pelirroja asustada se recorrió al final de la banca alejándose de el lentamente-  
- **oye... Sigo siendo una persona y tendré que castigarte si te alejas de mi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa** - miro a la pelirroja unos segundos, puso su mano en un cuchillo de caza que traía escondido en el pantalón, trato de empuñarlo pero solo lo soltó así como lo tomo, rápido sin que la pelirroja lo notara  
- perdón... No quise hacerlo... Solo que... Yo... Perdóname Fliqpy...  
- **¿¡demonios que pasa con tigo!? ¡¿Por que no puedo matarte y ya?!** - grito agarrando se el cabello, claramente estaba molesto- **oye tu, acércate siéntate a mi lado...** - ordeno con una voz muy leve y Flaky solo se quedo quieta dudando sobre esas palabras- **por favor... No te haré daño** - volteo a verla con los ojos aun dorados, aunque no estaban llenos de ira, al contrario se veía sumiso y triste  
- sip- Flaky se veía mas calmada y se tomo cierta libertad de recargarse en el - eres bueno, pero ¿por que estas triste? - miro al chico quien se puso a sacar un paquete simpático de galletas ( si el mismo que le dio a Flippy) y se dispuso a abrirlo- ¡no lo hagas es de Flippy! - dijo casi gritándole al chico que bajo la mirada algo frustrado- Se enojara con tigo - busco rápidamente en su mochila el otro paquetito de galletas y le arranco una pequeña nota que decía "splendid" - toma este es para ti... ¡Ha! Pero no hagas trampa, guarda la galletas de Flippy y prometo hacerte un pastel para ti solito cuando me expliques lo que quieres tu - dijo sonriéndole de una manera en la que le arrebataba el corazón si es que poseía uno.  
- **bien, sera mejor que vallamos a tu casa por que ese pastel lo voy a querer hoy mismo**- dijo levantándose  
- si... Pero hoy... Estare sola en casa... - miro hacia abajo sonrojada  
- **perfecto** - el la miro se notaba claramente cuales eran sus nuevas intenciones, ¡el pastel puede esperar carajo! Pero la necesidad animal del hombre es grande - **yo te sigo primor**

El camino a la casa de flaky era largo, y en el camino se veia normal sus ojos ya no eran dorados, eran de un verde oscuro.

- ¿a donde vamos flaky? - el se veia tranquilo y solo seguía los pasos de la chica, quien noto que sus ojos ya eran verdes - mi casa esta cerca ...  
- ¿enserio? ¿Cual es tu casa flippy? - ella muy contenta sonrio jugando con un pequeño llavero  
- esa... - dijo señalando una gran casa... Con un par de arboles enfrente, parecia mas un refugio que una casa - ¿y la tuya?  
- flaky sorprendida señalo su casa - esa...- flippy abrió sus ojos vivían uno a lado del otro, la de ella era una casa tradicional grande de una 3 habitaciones  
- no puedo creerlo, eres mi vecina y nunca te había visto antes- flippy sonrió y se llevo su mano a la boca sabia que ahora todo cambiaría fliqpy ya sabia donde vivia flaky... Y habia pasado mucho en ese dia como para asimilarlo el se hundió unos minutos en sus pensamientos

1º porfin habia hablado con Flaky  
2º le regalo galletas  
3º le pidio un cita  
4º conocio a fliqpy  
5º fliqpy la beso y ambos la tocaron  
6º fue la cita y quien termino en ella fue fliqpy a quien flaky le prometio un pastel

Todo estaba pasando tan rapido que parecia ser un sueño mas, esos que solia tener los fines de semana, donde veia a Flaky preparando la cena... O algo por el estilo...

- flippy, te molesta si hacemos "los pasteles" en tu casa (?) yo llevare los materiales ... Es que... Mi papá no ha puesto el gas ...- abría la puerta de su casa donde se veía claramente un tanque de gas a media sala  
-supongo que tenían prisa... Si esta bien dime que y yo cargo las cosas - se arremango la chaqueta camuflaje que traía puesta era de otro colegio en el que había estado antes ( si le podía llamar colegio al campo militarizado del escuadrón especial) el había estado hay hasta que cumplió diecisiete años... Solo había cursado 3º de secundaria en la pequeña happy tree town, donde la vio a ella por primera vez  
- acompáñame Flippy... - ella se dirigió a la cocina sacando los materiales de repostería y los utensilios de cocina - ¿seguro que puedes con esto? P-puedo ayudar  
- no, claro que puedo solo, no es mucho, solo que... - metió sus manos a la chaqueta camuflaje y saco un juego de llaves - las chica de color azul el la llave de mi casa... ¿Podrías abrir? - sonrió entregándole las llaves  
- si claro - tomo las llaves, rozando un poco las manos de Flippy, y ella se ruborizo al instante, ya que fue tan leve el contacto que solo ella se dio cuenta- vamos, antes de que sea mas tarde

ella le entrego las cosas a Flippy y le abrió la puerta para salir, en menos de dos minutos ya estaban afuera de la casa del chico, quien se quedo pensando un momento...

- emm flaky, disculpa el desorden... Vivo solo y... En realidad yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a limpiar y pues... Solo discúlpame ... - cuando flippy dijo eso flaky abrió la puerta el lugar no estaba botado... Solo sucio el único lugar que estaba limpio era la cocina ¡logico! Hay se prepara la comida tiene que estar limpio - espero no te moleste...  
- no me molesta- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¡tu cocina es muy grande! Que envidia, es perfecta... - ella se puso roja y empezó a quitarle algunas cosas a Flippy - mejor hago el pastel  
- puedes venir cuando quieras... Ya sea para pasar el rato... Considera esta casa tuya- el dejo los trastes en la mesa de centro de la cocina... Una de acero inoxidable esas que se usan en los restaurantes para preparar las cosas - en lo que tu te acomodas voy a limpiar

saco una aspiradora de un armario que estaba por la sala y se puso a limpiar toda la sala comedor baños ¿y por que no? También su cuarto, Flaky tarareaba una canción, su favorita por decirlo asi... Y flippy ante tal esena no podia dejar de imaginar cosas

En la mente de flippy

- me pregunto si así es estar casado ... - lanzo una dulce sonrisa pero casi de inmediato alguien lo empezó a molestar  
~ **me pregunto si dejaras de ser tan marica** ~  
- cállate ella solo se ve... Tan linda ... Su uniforme la hace ver tan...  
~** ¿sensual, provocativa, sexy? Sabes que sus amigas le arreglaron todo para que se viera mas "linda" para ti, hasta la maquillaron**  
- cállate... Solo vete  
~ **no puedo, si no mal recuerdo la cita es con migo... Tengo que decirle algunas cosas**  
- ... ¡Pero quiero regresar después de que se cumpla tu trato!  
~ **interesante si ella solicita hablar con migo tu me dejaras salir, jajajaja el amor no mata pero bien que a pendeja**  
- tu también la amas imbécil  
~** ¡¿que dijiste marica?! ¡Vete antes de que me enoje y hay mismo en la cocina le pase algo!**

-Flippy ¿me ayudas por favor? No se prender el horno y tengo que precalentarlo... - ella volteo a ver a su anfitrión y le regalo una dulce sonrisa sin notar que sus ojos eran dorados  
- **ya voy **- se acerco y prendió el horno y al momento de voltear a verla ella estaba en la barra de acero inoxidable batiendo unos ingredientes- **que hermosura...** - ella volteo a ver a flippy y se dio cuenta era el mismísimo fliqpy-  
- Fliqpy tenemos un t-tra-trato... - era claro ya estaba nerviosa de tan solo ver esos ojos, sabia muy bien cuales eran sus propósitos... Y estaba sola en casa de el... Aunque la suya quedaba a unos cuantos pasos se sentía acorralada  
- **a si, ¿que era?** - dijo caminando hacia la barra jalando una silla  
- si... Esto... Era decirme lo que tu querías - veía tranquilamente a fliqpy que estaba sentado frente a ella recargado en la barra con una mano mirando insistentemente a la chica  
- **jeje lo que yo quiero... Te quiero a ti gritando mi nombre arañando mi espalda mientras bailamos al ritmo de la pasión dejando a un lado el manto virgen que te cubre ** - dijo dejando el lugar completamente en silencio ... Mientras la chica se ponía roja como un tomate... - **también quiero descuartizar a todos los que se te acerquen** - comenzó a acercar su cara con la de la muchacha - **empezando por ese estúpido de cabello azul ... Aunque claro lo primero nos tranquilizaría a ambos**  
- ¿a-ambos? - la chica aun moria de miedo ... Pero el sonrojo aun no se le pasaba  
- **si "ambos" tambien incluyo a flippy... **- la chica agacho la cabeza algo triste...  
- solo quiere mi cuerpo... ¿No le puedo llegar a gustar ? - fliqpy la miro sorprendido  
- **jajajaja ¿es una broma no? Te digo que quiero violarte y lo primero que te preguntas es si le puedes gustar, nos gustas, a ambos... Solo que tu no nos conoces pero nosotros a ti... Si pero no seas estúpida, viniste a dar a su casa y estas sola con migo **- se levanto se paro atrás de Flaky- **tu cabello... Tan rojo... Tu tan pura e inocente ...** - comenzó a lamer la oreja de la pelirroja y continuaba besando su cuello y sus manos la tomaron por la cintura - **no tengas miedo pff puedo sentir tu piel temblando eso me excita mas**  
- Fliq-py... P-para - Sin pensarlo dos veces flaky tomo un vaso de agua que tenia cerca y le lanzo el contenido a la cara  
- ¿que paso? - Flippy estaba sonrojado... Era una escena digna para un matrimonio, de no ser claro por que ella estaba a punto de llorar- ¡¿te hizo algo malo?!  
- n-no ... N-nada Flippy - dijo limpiándose las grimas y sonriendo  
- bien - dijo un poco mas relajado pero sin soltar a la chica, no la besaba ni manoseaba solo la abrazaba como el se había imaginado que era como un matrimonio, tarareaba una melodía dulce en el oído de ella, mientras ella empezaba a sentir cosquillas  
- flippy, pásame esos moldes por favor- se notaba la tranquilidad en su rostro el la soltó y fue por los moldes que estaban al otro lado de la cocina...

- ya es tarde y no hemos comido... ¿Te parece si encargo una pizza? - mientras le pasaba los moldes sacaba su celular  
- ¡NOO! He mmm digo, no yo traje cosas para hacer la comida... Espero no te moleste pero fui a mi casa rápido en lo que tu limpiabas y lo metí en tu referí...- ella sonrió y miro a Flippy con cariño- perdona  
- no, no, no te disculpes pero has estado todo el día con migo y ... Pues ahora estas haciendo pastel y no quiero que te pongas a cocinar... Se supone que eres mi invitada ... - agacho la cabeza algo apenado y sonrió para si mismo  
- no pasa nada, yo quiero cocinar, es algo que me gusta hacer - empezó a vertir la mezcla de pastel en tres moldes pequeños - ¿los puedes meter al horno?  
- si claro, ¿cuanto tiempo debo poner en el temporizador?  
- 50 minutos - miro a flippy y se sonrojo al verlo de espaldas  
- y digame señorita ¿en que le puedo ayudar para la comida? - dijo abriendo el refri notando verduras y unos cortes de carne que el no tenia hay... Claro que estaba amontonado sobre lo que el ya tenia, que no era precisamente algo muy saludable que digamos, hablamos de pizza y comida rapida, como si se tratara de un refri de supermercado, "todo para el microondas"  
- pela y corta las verduras, por favor... Pero antes tienes que lavarlas ¿si?

Paso el rato platicaban de cualquier tontería, en realidad no sabían que hacer, mientras esperaban que la comida y el pastel estuviera listo, asi que se dedicaron a conocerse "mejor" aunque todos sabemos que Flippy la obserbaba el preferia preguntarle las cosas directamente ahora que podia

- ¿así que Cuddles el rubio es tu mejor amigo?  
- sipi el es muy tranquilo  
- y si tengo entendido a Giggles les gusta cuddles, pero no le dice nada, a petunia le gusta el profesor handy y a el le gusta ella pero no pueden salir juntos... Shifty y lifty son gemelos, splendid es amigo tuyo y de tu hermano splendont y nutty el pelí verde con un mechón rubio es algo así como tu... Tu ex novio  
- pues no creo que pueda considerarlo ex-novio por que nunca salimos, solo que mi hermano, empezó a decirle cuñado... Y pues siempre estábamos juntos... Asi que pues... Un dia me beso ... Y si fuimos novios nunca terminamos solo nos alejamos...  
- haaa... Ya veo ... - agacho la mirada y sonrió - nunca pensé que tuvieras novio  
- ¡no es mi novio! Nunca anduvimos... Y aunque el me beso... Yo nunca lo bese a el ... Y si ese fue el caso el que me dio mi primer beso en realidad fue- fue... Tu... Bueno ... "El"  
- ¿"el"? No te refieres a... El te... ¡¿FLIQPPY TE BESO?! Y tu... Tu ¿le.. Respondiste? - miro a Flaky algo confundido ~** ¿que esperabas maricon? Si tu no te animabas yo la tomaria primero, ella es una mujer y como yo no soy un maldito miedoso de mierda como tu la bese y mordisqueo "nuestros" labios**~ flippy se sobo la sien y vio a flaky a punto de llorar- ¿el te obligo no es asi?  
- el ... No tiene la culpa... Yo fui a buscarlo para preguntarle por ti ... Y ... - miro al piso y solto un par de lagrimas- perdóname flippy  
- no, no, esta bien, no tienes que disculparte con migo... Es solo que - ~** ¡anda maricon! Dile que te pertenece y que la harás tu mujer esta misma noche, que morderás sus senos hasta dejarlos rojos y duros **~ - yo... Estoy celoso... De que el fuera el primero en besarte ..  
- ¿celoso? - ella lo miro confundida y observo de cerca el rostro del militar y sonrió - no deberías estarlo, tu puedes besar a la chica que quieras, eres el capitán del equipo de Baseball y fútbol, cualquier chica estaría encantada de besarte- lo dijo con una inocencia tan grande y pura que a el le removió el alma  
- ¿cualquier chica? - dijo levantando su rostro con una sonrisa  
- si cualquiera - sonrió tímidamente y se acerco un poco a el para recargarse en su hombro - tu eres popular, todas las chicas que conozco morirían por estar a tu lado, eres rudo, listo, fuerte, guapo, alto, y sin mencionar que al parecer eres un chico dulce - el sonrió y mientras ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados Flippy se acerco tímidamente...  
- permiso -

Flaky abrió los ojos como platos, flippy la tendió en el sillón y comenzó a besarla, su lengua entro directamente a la boca de la pelirroja, mordiendo sutilmente su lengua y labios, ella muy tranquila alzo los brazos sin intentar quitarlo, todo lo contrario lo abrazo, apenas se conocían ¿porque se besaban como si fueran novios desde hace años? Para flippy era fácil, llevaba meses soñando con ese momento donde tenia a la pelirroja en sus brazos tocando su rostro y besaba su rostro y ella reía.  
- Flaky... - el la miro unos segundos tocando su larga y roja cabellera  
- eres hermosa ... Sabes... Yo ... - fue interrumpido por dos singulares alarmas  
- ¡ya es hora! - flaky le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y se zafo de sus brazos- vamos a comer flippy- dijo mientras apagaba el horno y la estufa - estofado de cordero ¿que te parece?  
- bien... Huele muy bien- porfin estaban comiendo flippy se asomo por la ventana y parecia no haber rastro de los vecinos - oye... Es tarde ¿y tus padres?  
- ha ellos fueron a recoger a Dont de la casa de mi abuela - sonrió llevándose comida a la boca- ¿y los tuyos?  
- yo no vivo con mis padres, es peligroso vivir con Fliqpy, así que solo mandan dinero - lo dijo con una tranquilidad inmensa, parecía no importarle- ademas nunca estoy solo...  
- ¿cuantos años tienes flippy? -  
- tenia 17 al entrar a tercero de secundaria, y al salir tenia 18 ahorita que empezamos prepa tengo 18 pero el 13 de abril cumplo 19  
- estas algo atrasado ¿no?  
-si pero presentare unos exámenes especiales para que me adelanten el curso hasta quinto semestre... Por este semestre estaré en tu grupo...  
- ¿que? ... Pensé que estaríamos juntos hasta acabar la prepa...- agacho la mirada algo triste  
- emmm jeje pues lo lamento, ya tengo programado los exámenes... Y ... Dime Flaky ¿cuantos años tienes tu? - miro curioso a la chica  
- la semana pasada cumplí 15 años - sonreía mirando a Flippy  
- ¿¡ enserio!? - ~ **jajaja ya esta madura podemos comérnosla cuando se nos plazca, se ve que ya tiene edad suficiente para un buen "baile"** ~ Flippy ingnoro la voz completamente - tengo que regalarte algo... ¿Que te gustaría que te regale?  
- haa-ha no na-nada no es necesario -sonrojada y terminando se lo ultimo de su plato miro a Flippy sonrojada- me has regalado un día maravilloso  
- no enserio ¿que quieres? Yo te quiero dar un regalo algo que te recuerde a mi... ¡Espera!

Flippy sali corriendo y Flaky lo siguio sin obedecerlo ( le dijo espera en pocas palabras "no te muevas") ella observo la casa era muy grande, y al llegar a donde estaba el joven noto algo, era su recamara, recogida, todo en su lugar exepto algunas cosas que el estaba sacando

- jaja ¡Eureka! - grito emocionado sacando un peluche de oso verde con una boina y chaqueta militar similar a la que el llevaba puesta en ese instante, aunque al voltear vio algo que lo conmovió ella estaba acostada en su cama, dormida

Mete de Flippy

- se ve tan linda - suspiro dejando el peluche de oso en una mesa de noche  
~ **ahora esta en tu cama a voluntad propia ¿que esperas ? ¡Revuelcate con ella como todo macho que se respete! **  
- ¿estas loco? Al menos hay que dejarla dormir  
~ **si tu no haces nada yo lo haré ...**

**hola espero mañana poder subir el capitulo donde estara lo que me pediste siento que va muy rapido, pero lo hago asi por que siempre he visto a flaky como un personaje muy ingenuo muy inocente, y esta vez no seria diferente esperame al capitulo que sigue ¿si?**

**~no seas maricon y escribe una esena de sexo salvaje de una buena vez**

**- calla al fin de cuentas es mi fanfic y si la escribo es por que me la pidieron no por que tu me ordenes cobarde!**

**en fin Feliz 1º de enero espero seguir aqui un buen tiempo **

_Att: Fletcher Flippy _

_PD: no me regañes es mi primer fanfic _


	4. Recuerdos

Mente de flippy

-¡¿que demonios?! Haggg  
~ **no te esfuerces mucho... De igual forma perderás**  
- no pienso perder ante ti

Una batalla silenciosa se estaba armando y flaky dormia muy tranquila, habia sido un dia muy agotador para ella y para el, aunque se encontraba en un ligero apuro personal.

~ **rinde te maldita sea ¡si me dejas salir esto te hara su hombre! ¿Cual es el puto problema? ¿Acaso eres gay?**  
- ¡callate maldito! Sabes que me gusta ella  
~**¿ cual es el problema imbecil?**  
- que ella no me quiere, ya abuse de ella mucho ... Y haaag  
~ **ella te lo permitio... Es mas facil que una sopa instantanea**  
-¡ yo la obligue !  
~ **pero es que...**

Un ruido los interrumpio venia de la puerta alguien estaba tocando el timbre.  
El camino hasta la dichosa puerta se hizo largo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir noto que dos chicas estaban esperando afuera, para desgracia de ellas era Fliqpy quien les abrio

- **hola ¿que quieren? **- fliqpy las miraba enojado ¿por que demonios lo interrumpían?- **no es correcto que lleguen sin avisar**  
- pues Flaky no contesta su celular y queríamos saber si el vecino sabia algo... Sinceramente no sabíamos que tu eras el vecino de flaky- Giggles sonrió sin importarle la actitud grosera y altanera del chico y se asomo para ver adentro de la casa y vio dos platos aun en la mesa - flaky ... ¿Ella esta aqui verdad? - sonrio y señalo ambos platos  
- **si** - la miro con ojos fulminantes  
- ¿podemos pasar a verla? - petunia trato de pasar pero la mano de flippy se interpuso  
- **esta dormida, en cuanto llegue su familia les pediré que vengan a recogerla, no es necesario que la despierten **- la miro fríamente clavando les una cruel indiferencia en el pecho - **¿se podrían retirar ? Tengo que limpiar algunas cosas** - señalo los platos y regreso su vista a la de las muchachas y les sonrió cínicamente**- ella despertara en cualquier momento y les marcara **  
- pero no quiero que me regreses a mi flaky triste ¿entendiste bravucón? - le coqueteo de una forma inocente - ella es nuestra niñita  
- **entendido... Si me permiten... Estoy MUY ocupado**

Fliqpy les cerro la puerta en la cara y se dirigió, directo a su habitación, donde la pelirroja estaba acomodada en las almohadas y cojines, el se quito la chaqueta militar y la lanzo a lado de ella.  
- **- es tan sensual - **se acostó sobre ella acariciancola- **espero estés lista para esto...-** lentamente comenzó a quitarle le ropa a la chica, pero no sabia que esta estaba despierta-  
- fliqpy... Yo...- ella se apresuro a taparse con lo primero que tuvo a su alcance que no era ni mas ni menos que la chaqueta militar  
- **flaky** - el sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a besar a la chica apasionadamente mientras ella forcejeaba para sacarse de encima al pelíverde al notar que la fuerza de el era mayor ella dejo de luchar y poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar las caricias del militar, el la obligo ha aceptar su lengua dejando que recorriera y explorara cada parte de su boca... La ropa a ambos empezaba a estorbarles  
- para... Por favor para ... - sus ojos comenzaban a sacar una lagrimas cristalinas  
- **no me digas que pare si tu cuerpo pide otra cosa** - el acariciaba la entre pierna de ella rozando con la yema de sus dedos, el tesoro mas valioso de Flaky, dando se cuenta que ya estaba mojada - **¿vez ? Pronto estarás lista** - bajo las panties de la chica sutilmente, agachando se para tener mejor vista de aquel lugar, ya que pronto seria invadido por su lengua  
- ¡PARA! P-p-porfavor pa-ra... - ella cubria su rostro con la chaqueta del muchacho esperando que el no la viera sonrojada  
-**es inutil** - se reía mientras besaba la intimidad de ella, cosa que la enrojecía aun mas  
- p-para ya ... - ella lloraba sin poder reaccionar, tenia tanto miedo que sus piernas le fallaban y sus brazos se enfocaban en cubrir su rostro nervioso  
- **no lo hare ni de broma, ya espere bastante**- El se acerco al rostro de la pelirroja y lamió la oreja de esta- **se que eres virgen** - las palabras de el la hicieron recordar su mayor sueño, llegar virgen al matrimonio, para poder usar un vestido blanco, dar su primera vez al hombre que amaba, cosa que no solo era plan de Flaky

-¡déjala en paz maldito enfermo! - flaky escucho una voz mas ljuvenil proviniendo del joven de cabello verde  
~ **¡demonios largate! ¡No eres el elegido para llamarme enfermo!**

Flippy o Fliqpy corrio al baño, cosa que la pelirroja aprovecho para tomar su playera de la escuela y sus panties para vestirse. En lo que ella recojia sus cosas Flippy tomaba unas pastillas que tenia guardadas en un frasco azul y se llebaba un par a la boca.  
Despues de un par de minutos flippy salio del baño para encontrarse a una chica espantada abrazando unas almoahadas como si su vida dependiera de ello...

- flaky ... Yo no queria... - ella corrió a esconderse, pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos, la había visco correr hacia el ropero, el se sentó alado del lugar y comenzó, a contar la parte de su historia- Flaky... Escúchame... Ya sabes que no fui yo... Jamas te haría daño... Bueno, al menos yo puedo asegurar eso... No puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano... ¿Te cuento un secreto? Soy mas débil que el... Uso medicinas para controlarme... Pero sonidos fuertes o el ver sangre son el interruptor eso lo hace salir sin que yo lo quiera, no te pudo violar porque yo se lo impedí... Aunque te seré sincero... Sigue siendo siendo mi cuerpo... Puedes tomar cualquier. Acción legal en mi contra - el pelí verde sollozaste cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza en la pared - yo no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerte daño... Aunque creo que ya te hice bastante, si tu me lo pides, yo... Yo me marchare, y nunca sabrás de mi de nuevo, sere solo un mal recuerdo... Por favor ... No me ignores

Flaky

El estaba pidiéndome perdón... Se que no fue el quien me intento violar, sus voces son diferentes, y sus ojos... Pero no es eso lo que me espanta... Me asusta el hecho de que yo lo dejara continuar... El hecho de que aun sienta el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi cuello... Y el ahora esta tan vulnerable... Tan sumiso y tranquilo... El me gusta... Ya lo conozco... El me ayudo en el primer día de clases en el ultimo grado de secundaria... Mis libros se cayeron... Bueno Shifty y Lifty los tiraron... Pensaron que seria gracioso, pero el estaba hay por casualidad o por el destino... Y aparte de que los reprendió me ayudo a recoger mis libros, con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan... Se veia imponente con ese traje militar, y me gusto... Yo lo observaba a lo lejos, y de las cartas de san Valentin les puedo apostar que de las 15 que recibo en la mañana al menos 5 eran mías... No se lo que pasaba por mi cabeza pero sus acciones al ayudarme me enternecían y me hacían feliz, ya que me ayudo en mas de una ocasión, un día cuando estábamos en una excursión a un balneario, mi mejor amigo Cuddles me lanzo a la alberca, en la zona mas profunda, yo no sabia nadar y el fue el que me saco, el único que reacciono a tiempo, pero nada se comparo a la vez que me pasaron al frente de la escuela por que la chica mas popular Lammy me empujo causando un pequeño alboroto,el prefecto en forma de castigo me paso al frente, en esa ocasión yo era la única castigada, así que se empezaron a burlar en murmullos mientras el director me reprendía frente de todos, pero el, sin que lo enviaran al frente se paro a mi lado, por su propia cuenta, creemos que fue el día mas vergonzoso para el director de esa escuela, ya que el, Flippy dijo que era una injusticia que por culpa de Lammy yo tuviera que estar en ridículo... Claro que no me llamo Flaky, yo era "esta chica" fue tan lindo aunque tuviéramos que pasar ambos el receso en la biblioteca... No nos importaba, ambos estábamos hay todos los días en el receso, no nos dirigíamos la palabra, ya que pronto el tenia problemas de comportamiento

**_Un capitulo mas corto de lo normal pero no importa trate te lo juro que lo trate... Pero aun no pude ... Subiré capitulo cada semana miercoles o viernes depende de mi escuela pero continuare :)_**


	5. Splendont

- no Flippy ... No te ignoro, se que no eras tu... N-no es tu culpa - ella se acerco lentamente al chico y lo abrazo - todo esta bien - dijo recargando la cabeza del chico en su pecho mientras sentía la respiración cortada por el llanto de el - no me alejare de ti eres mi amigo  
- Flaky... Yo - el se trato de acercar al rostro de la chica, quien cerro los ojos para recibir el beso del peli verde pero un sonido los interrumpió, la puerta sonaba, tocaban con desesperación- perdona, sera mejor que vayamos a la sala- Se levanto, y ayudo a la chica, pero la puerta aun sonaba con desesperacion - alguien esta preocupado jeje - rio un poco y cuando abrio la puerta un pelirrojo salto dando un golpe en la nariz del peli verde  
-¿¡ donde esta !? ¿¡ donde esta mi hermana maldito pervertido!? - dijo soltando golpes al rostro del chico de cabellos verdes  
-¡Splendont! ¡Para por favor! ¡El no me ha hecho nada! - ella corrio a detenerlo- ¡hermano!

Flippy apenas había tomado sus pastillas así que no había forma en la que Fliqpy lograra salir a defenderse, el pelirrojo dejo de golpear al peliverde quien ya estaba bastante adolorido  
- ¡splendont! ¿Que te pasa? - ella lo miraba llorando-  
- ¡¿por que demonios estas en la casa de un chico a altas horas de la tarde?! ¡Respóndeme Flaky!- el chico estaba eufórico, flaky solo,pdia emoezar a llorar  
- oye ... No la trates asi... - flippy se levanto deteniendo al chico que le gritaba a Flaky- quedamos en ver películas juntos...  
- ¡no mientas Giggles me hablo para decirme que Flaky estaba en la cama del vecino!- flippy no pudo evitarlo comenzo a reir  
- ¿enserio te dijo tal cosa?jajaja - flippy logro entrar a las memorias de Fliqpy, quien le dio acceso voluntario a estas ~ ni muerto dejo que por culpa de una tonta me anden golpeando ~ - yo le abri la puerta, flaky se quedo dormida y yo iba a empezar a limpiar - el pelirojo se puso rojo como un tomate  
- no me importa soldado de pacotilla es mi hermana ¿que hace con ...  
Una cachetada callo a Dont  
- lo siento flippy me tengo que ir... Discúlpame, no vemos mañana en la escuela

Flippy se quedo solo sobando se la mejilla ...

Splendont

Ese idiota, ¿que se cree? Mi hermanita... Mi pobre hermanita, en la casa del lobo disfrazado de oveja... Lo conosco... Tiene mi edad... Deveria estar en mi curso pero es un boina verde... De un escuadron especial... Ha vivido mas que cualquiera de los de esta ciudad... Es un asesino ... Y yo sere el heroe que la protegera...

- flaky ... ¿Sigues molesta? - ella no me respondía estaba encerrada en su cuarto... Cuando regresamos no saludo ni a mi padre ni a mi madre... Solo se encerró en su habitación - ire con Did... ¿Quieres venir? Se alegrara de verte ...  
- ¿a casa de did? - su voz sonaba mas alegre- ¿m-me esperarías unos 30. Minutos?  
- ya es tarde... Nos tendríamos que quedar a dormir... - eso seria perfecto did la protegerá y me ayudara mucho  
- adale... Siempre nos quedamos, quiero hacerle galletas- abrio la puerta con dos mochilas me imagino que una con ropa y la otra con libros y libretas de la escuela  
- le llamare - ella se salió de su cuarto corriendo directo a la cosina

Llamada

-hola, ¿se encontrara Did?  
~ si, ¿eres splendont no? Haber cuando tu y flaky se bienen a la casa a dormir  
- si señora pensabamos ir hoy, con su permiso claro- si ahora es mas facil  
~ hay perfecto! ¡Les preparare galletas!  
- no señora, Flaky llevara galletas  
~ bueno le avisare a Did que bienen se pondrá muy feliz

Camine hacia la parte de abajo flaky estaba hay haciendo masa para galletas mientras mamá nos alistaba unos bocadillos...

- mamá ¿nos van a ir a dejar? - flaky le pregunto inocente a mi madre  
- si hija, los recogeremos mañana en la noche  
- ¿nos iremos también hay después de la escuela ? ¡Que genial! ¿No crees Dont? - se veía tan tierna... Sina ella le gustaba ir a la casa de Did a dormir todos en el sofá cama de la sala nos acostábamos a ver películas... Yo a la derecha Did a la izquierda y flaky en medio  
- si es genial- ella usaba un cortador de galletas en forma de corazón, una tras otra galleta iba siendo puesta en la bandeja, bueno que fuera novia de Did, seriamos familia...

Al llegar a casa de did el estaba a fuera de su casa esperándonos con una gran sonrisa, ya en pijama, claro nosotros igual bajamos en pijama

-¡Did! - Flaky corrió a abrazarlo, aunque ella no lo admita, lo adora... Siempre están juntos, el va un año atrasado, debería estar en mi clase... Es listo pero se retraso a propósito... ¡Claro quería estar con Flaky!  
-¡hey! ¡Did! - le lance una mochila que el atrapo con mucha astucia mientras con un brazo abrazaba a mi hermana  
- Díganme ¿están listos para las películas? - dijo llevando a Flaky a dentro  
- dime lo tu hermano - y lo empuje hacia adentro mientras me despedía de mi madre. Al entrar ya sabia como iba a estar todo la sala principal, bajaríamos al sótano donde tienen la sala audio visual, el sillón cama ya estaría armado como cama con unos cojines especiales que did compro para cuando nosotros fuéramos a su casa dos ardillas una roja y una azul nosotros le pusimos unos antifaz, y el de Flaky un puerco espín rojo... Tres cobertores y refrescos palomitas y una extensa variedad de películas, aunque siempre terminábamos viendo la que Flaky eligiera, hasta que cayera dormida... Vimos la mitad de la película "la bella y la bestia"

- Did... ¿Sigues despierto? - le pregunte susurrando  
- si... ¿Que pasa? - dijo mientras Flaky dormía abrazada de el  
- pídele a mi hermana que sea tu novia - el se quedo callado, flaky siempre le había gustado, pero el muy adorable "yo" siempre lo habia amenazado con respecto a eo  
- ¿estas bien Dont? ¿Por que tan de repente quieres ser mi hermano?- su mirada se dirigió a Flaky una mirada muy conmovedora... Tanto que hasta daba asco  
- ¿el militar va en tu salón ? - mi pregunta fue directa  
- si ¿importa? No creo que Flaky le valla a hablar mucho son completamente diferentes - se veía confiado... Pobre idiota  
- es mi vecino y hoy estuvo todo el día con el

Su sonrisa desapareció y junto un poco mas a Flaky hacia el ...

- ¿que tengo que hacer?

_**ya lo se sigue siendo un capitulo muy corto T-T acabo de entrar a la escuela y mi maestro de psicología me trae pero si bien atado... La tarea no es lo mío... **_

_**Me disculpo por lo tarde... Seguiré subiendo capítulos... No crean que el fanfic es completamente FlippyxFlaky ya que ella también siente algo por esplendid ¿no les parece? **_

_**Bueno mil disculpas cualquier aclaración mi nombre en FB es el mismo. Casi no tengo tiempo de andar por aquí pero en el celular siempre ando en esa red social, que tengan buen día **_


End file.
